


Frilly Apron

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: Pidge just wanted some food goo, but disgustingly sweet secret dates might be even better.





	Frilly Apron

There were a lot of things Pidge was expecting when she walked into the kitchen. She was expecting to grab a bowl. She was expecting to squirt some food goo. She was expecting to retreat back to her room with said goo and not have to endure the accusatory glances from her teammates because she stayed up all night on the computer. Again.

Approaching the door, Pidge heard soft giggling and voices, which already struck her as odd. Hunk was usually the only one in there, and even if Coran was helping him pick ingredients that wouldn’t kill them all, they certainly wouldn’t be working so quietly. The metal slid aside, and Pidge peered in.

She wasn’t expecting that.

Keith was dressed in a ridiculous frilly apron, trying and failing to maintain his stoic demeanor. He gave up, smiling softly as Lance stifled more chuckles from his perch on the counter. With an irritated but fond huff, Keith planted a soft kiss on Lance’s nose, successfully turning him the same shade of pink as the apron.

Pidge slowly backed out into the hallway, door closing between her and the scene she had intruded upon. She stood in stunned silence for a moment before running a hand through her hair in disbelief; Keith and Lance were a thing. Keith and Lance were a thing. She had had her suspicions for a while, but she had no idea that the two numbskulls would be able to figure it out on their own. She nearly laughed out loud, forgetting about the food goo entirely. Pidge was definitely showing up to dinner that night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Pidge? At dinner? I was starting to think you live on code and energy bars,” Lance remarked as Pidge took her seat. She rolled her eyes in response and dug in to the feast Hunk had prepared.

The whole time, Pidge watched Keith and Lance bicker. Something almost imperceptible had changed in the way that Lance tilted his eyebrows, how Keith bumped their shoulders together; she couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed it before. It was probably because she wasn’t around to notice, she scolded herself. But now that she knew… why didn’t they say anything? She couldn’t think of a reason. The team wasn’t supposed to keep secrets from each other, right?

Pidge came to the realization that she wouldn’t get to tease them if no one else knew, and with that, she made up her mind. It wasn’t her job to tell everyone, so she was just going to have to get them to say it themselves. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Hunk asked, startling Pidge out of her conniving.

An evil grin made its way across her face, and she spoke loud enough for Keith and Lance to hear.

“Nothing, really. Just thinking how weird it’d be to see Keith baking. Can you imagine seeing him in a frilly apron, trying to make a cake or something?”

Lance’s jaw dropped, and Keith snapped out and closed it with a hand.

“T-That’s never going to happen,” Keith retorted.

Lance pulled Keith’s wrist down, shooting him a nervous glance. “That would be the day! Imagine Mullet in his crop top jacket, finished off with a bright pink apron! Haha, ha, heh…” He chuckled nervously. Hunk stared at him in confusion, while Pidge pushed further.

“We all have those secret things we like, right? It’s neat to share and see people’s surprise, especially if it’s important to you,” she pressed. By then, Shiro and Allura had joined the conversation, and they looked to Keith and Lance to explain Pidge’s odd behavior.

“Like… like how Keith loves hippos!” Lance blurted out. Keith rapidly nodded, adding, “And sparkly things for Allura.” They sagged a bit in relief, but Pidge had one last part to her plan. She stood, grabbing her empty dish and walking by the boys as if to go clean it up. She leaned in and whispered almost inaudibly. 

“If you don’t tell them, I will.”

Keith threw his hands in the air. “Fine! It’s true! Lance and I are dating, alright?!” He turned to Lance, who was frozen save for a twitching hand halfway to his bowl of goo. “There’s no point in hiding anymore, especially if we haven’t been too great at hiding in the first place.”

Shock rippled through the room. Pidge was the first to break the silence, clapping her free hand on Lance’s shoulder. “It’s about time! How long have you two been lovey-dovey anyway?” “Just a couple of months, and we have not been ‘lovey-dovey!’” Lance replied indignantly. At his return to normalcy, the tension dissipated, and the team exploded with questions and celebration.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Pidge said to Keith and Lance as they all headed out of the dining hall. “I suppose we should thank you, considering we can be all gross around the castle now,” Lance joked, smooching Keith sloppily and earning an “ew, nasty!” from Pidge. “Oh! On that note, there is one other secret I think the team deserves to know,” She said, pulling out her makeshift phone. Keith and Lance turned to her, quizzical expressions turning to horror and delight respectively. It was a perfect candid shot of Keith in the apron, twisting his face in disgust. “Gimme that!” Keith cried, swiping for the device. Pidge darted away, prize clutched in hand.

Pidge sprinted down the hallway, smirk giving way to cackling as footsteps pounded behind her. She made it to her bedroom, slamming the close button and collapsing on the floor in relief. She stared at the ceiling, chest heaving.

She really needed to leave her room more often.


End file.
